


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-7

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 剧情比肉多





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-7

光一含着剛的乳头睡醒以后，意外的没有把对方插醒。  
他的阴茎半硬着，纠结了一会儿，本想快速来个晨间炮，看了一眼还发红的穴口，心疼地抚摸了一阵，打消了这个想法。  
果然昨晚又玩到太激烈了吧……光一这样想着，甩了甩头，起身去冲了个冷水澡。  
回到卧室的时候剛还没醒，他不得不把对方摇醒：“剛……剛……？”剛睡得很死，肩膀被轻轻摇动着也没有任何反应。  
乖巧可爱的睡颜透着一股和年龄不符的童稚之气，脸颊和嘴巴都鼓鼓的，睫毛细密且长，在下眼睑的地方形成了一小汪阴影。  
光一爱怜地看着怀里的人，啜吻着他的额角和发丝：“宝贝……宝贝？快醒醒。”  
好话说尽，对方还是在熟睡。  
他看了一眼时间，又要赶不及上学了，就只能故技重施，手指插进了剛还略微干涩的后穴，小臂发力，不住地按压着能让剛酥酥麻麻的敏感点。  
一边摁着，一边趁着机会继续不停在嘴里叫着那句剛清醒时不敢叫的称呼：“宝贝……宝贝还没睡醒就有这么多水，快醒过来啊，有事问你……”光一柔声说着，继续轻吻着剛的脸颊。他不敢有更多剧烈的动作，担心如果自己硬起来的话局面会不好收拾。  
剛的嫩菊就像液压水井一样，被摁压了半分钟就开始不停出汁。  
他含含糊糊地叫着，被光一用手指插了一会儿以后，悠悠醒来。  
仿佛已经习惯了自己的股间湿哒哒的状态，剛揉着眼睛问光一：“嗯啊……光……什么事？”  
“软膏带了吗？我给你涂完再去上学，”光一穿着洗净熨妥的校服，领带工整地系在胸口，少年温柔的笑容和清晨的太阳很配衬，语气里的温柔仿佛能滴出水。  
“没带……没事……啊……别弄了……好舒服……我办公室还有……嗯啊……今天要去公司了……”光一的手指在剛醒过来以后还在抽插着，既然两个人都有正事要办，就只能湿哒哒地抽出来。  
他又惯例留下一记额吻，披上了校服外套，书包搭在右肩，跟着剛柔声再见：“嗯……那我先走了……给我发信息哦。”眼睛明亮，充满着期冀。  
“路上注意安全哦。”剛轻轻喊着，又转过身去继续睡眠。  
早高峰的电车线几乎是要把十个人塞进一个人的空间里，光一站在车厢里却不被周围的环境所困扰，他稚嫩的傻笑挂在脸上，想着昨晚剛不住地对他说，要生他的孩子，自己的子宫属于他。  
仅仅是回忆当时剛的浪叫，光一的肉棒就已经悄然抬头。他拿出手机刷了一会儿新闻，强迫自己转移注意力，才好不容易有点软下去，但裆部还是鼓鼓囊囊，甚至连向左斜上方竖起来的阴茎轮廓都清晰可见。  
到站下车，他难为情地拿着书包挡住裤裆，一脸不自在地快速走着。直到被教室的冷气吹了几下，他才彻底冷静下来。  
情窦初开的小孩趁着还没开始上课，不住地看着手机，明知道那人不会这么早就醒过来，却又隐约期待着。  
被自己几乎玩坏的后穴，有没有好好地涂上软膏呢，他想发信息过去问，又想起了两人约好小号联系。昨天只顾着做爱，居然忘了交换新的line。光一有些后悔，只能等着剛给他发信息。  
再次收到联络是课间，光一还惊讶于这个人怎么起这么早。  
“下次要等到下周才能见了哦，临时要出差一周。”剛发完简单的一句话，就专心工作去了。  
光一坐立不安，甚至不知道怎么回复。原来剛不只是自己的性爱娃娃，还是管理着一整个会社的boss，过度沉迷于欢爱，他居然短暂地忘记了对方的身份。可这个语气也太公式化了吧……  
他思来想去，小心翼翼地回复了一句：“那你要注意安全，好好照顾自己。”  
想了想又补充了一句：“记得带够抑制剂。”  
对方发来一个哆啦A梦哈哈笑的表情：“不用担心，这次是一个alpha后辈跟我一起，之前帮忙带惠去吃饭的那位，杰西君。”  
光一看到这句话，头皮都炸了，内心的千军万马顿时溃不成军。  
什么意思？自己也是他众多备用alpha中的一个吗？这个人被自己操着的时候说着喜欢自己爱自己想给自己生孩子都是逢场作戏吗？  
他手指发抖，几乎喘不过气，人生第一次体验这种感觉。  
上课的铃声响起，他几乎是全场走神听完了一节课。

午休的时候堂本惠惯例来找他，看到他表情不对，关切地问着：“光一？怎么啦？没睡好吗？”  
他还是很成熟的小孩，并不会因为好朋友有个浪荡的亲生父亲就迁怒于对方。光一轻声细语回复着惠：“没什么啊，走啦，一起吃饭吧。”说完又习惯性地摸了摸惠的头顶，搂着他的肩膀往食堂走去。  
惠没有更多去打听光一的初恋，而是喋喋不休说着昨晚被杰西带去吃了什么好吃的。惠随了堂本剛，十分贪嘴爱吃。  
光一突然打断他：“这个叫杰西的，是什么样的人？”  
惠一边拖着腮一边往嘴巴里塞着东西：“天啊，他真的又高又帅，而且听说还是混血哦，也比我们大不了几岁吧，我之前就见过几次，每次都有点心动呢哈哈哈，他是爸爸的后辈，听我爸讲，他是最近公司力推的新人设计师，我看他自己给自己的设计作品当模特都行诶……”惠夸起杰西来简直说得没完，“光一你这还有三块炸鸡，是不吃了吗？那给我吃啦！”说完了一大堆对光一产生了暴击的话，惠又吃了人家碗里的三块炸鸡，满足地抹了抹嘴，提醒光一：“喂，你手机不停在闪诶。”说着，指了指光一放在餐盘旁边的手机。  
他打开信息一看，是剛：  
“小朋友，怎么已读不回啊？”  
“再不理我我就搭新干线了哦，正好补个觉。”  
“那你好好吃饭。”  
光一觉得这人简直是在折磨自己，明明之前说过那么残忍的话，现在又做出一副关心自己的黏人样子又是为何？既然你身边有杰西，就别再给我堂本光一发消息了。  
他忿忿地想着，面无表情却心如刀绞，纪念着自己还没开始就已经结束的初恋。读作初恋，写作单相思。  
但还是颇有风度地回复了一条：“刚在忙，一路顺风。”  
回复完心里想着，就算不是恋人关系自己也不吃亏啊，去哪找这么风骚奶大水多的omega跟自己如此这般大战七七四十九个回合？  
思及此他又矛盾了，最初的行为虽然属于诱奸，但自己是真心喜欢上了堂本剛才会费尽心思把他勾引上床啊，如果只是为了泄欲，谁还会做那么久的性爱功课，那么努力不还是为了不让对方失望吗？  
光一又忍不住想到了剛在床上的风情万种，内心还是不由自主地发痒，如果对方对自己没有喜欢的意思，只是想简简单单约炮的话，那也是可以奉陪的吧？  
但是堂本光一的自尊不允许他只是做一个人形打桩机，谁先动心谁就会索取更多。  
他的内心像是一根七扭八拐的麻绳，越是纠结，缠得越是紧。到最后他自己都不知道自己的立场了，茫然地看着窗外的蓝楹花发着呆。  
剛跟后辈出差，也会跟对方做吗？会像和自己做的时候那样吗？  
他内心泛酸，耳朵听不进老师的讲课，眼睛已经泛出泪。借故上厕所，冲去了洗手间，找了个单间不停流着泪，又怕被别人听到自己的哭声，拼命压抑着。  
十八岁的高中生，哪里懂得大人世界里的复杂情感，一旦动心就爱到头破血流。  
放学以后他又爽了堂本惠的约，在惠喋喋不休的“光一已经两天没跟我一起做作业了”的抱怨中回了家。晚饭也没吃，躺在自己的房间看着天花板发呆。  
入夜时分，剛的信息又发过来：一张眼含春色的自拍照，裸露的上身，一手举着手机，一手揉捏着一边的乳头，头发好像刚刚洗过还没吹干，漂亮的浅棕色头发顺顺直直，散乱地搭在脸边。配了一行字：想你了，乳头还在肿着哦……  
光一一下午的阴霾被一扫而光，果然对方就算是和优质alpha独处都还能想起自己吗？  
他有些雀跃，又有点小得意。这样的剛果然只有自己可以一饱眼福。  
“有好好涂药膏吗？”光一思考了半天，把“在那么帅的alpha身边还能想起我啊真不容易”这句酸溜溜的话给删了，只发过去一句问候的话。不然显得自己既卑微又没风度。  
“有呢，杰西帮忙涂的。”剛这句话发过来，光一彻底炸毛。他几分钟内的心情像经历了过山车。  
再也没有什么深思熟虑，他一个电话打了过去：“堂本剛你什么意思？给我适可而止一点！”  
剛那边不慌不忙，仿佛已经预计到光一会给自己打来电话：“怎么了？终于知道吃醋了？”他哧哧地笑着，“原来光一是很在乎我的嘛……不会是喜欢上我了吧？”  
光一嘴硬回复着：“才没有，怎么可能……”  
“那就好，小朋友，我们及时行乐就好了。”剛温柔说着，又对光一产生了一次伤害。他的手紧紧攥着手机，舍不得挂断，剛的声音慵懒可爱，又带着一点点鼻音，他仿佛永远听不腻。  
“傻瓜……杰西去参加酒会了，我就回房间偷懒，软膏是我自己涂的啦……不过还是想要让光一帮忙涂哦……”剛说完，光一又莫名开心了起来，虽然这里面还夹着酸楚，但他还是忙不迭回应着：“以后我每次做完都给剛涂上。”  
剛在电话那头娇笑着：“我在自己玩呢……果然还是不如光一的手指舒服……嗯……”一边打着电话，剛一边发出难耐的淫叫。  
光一恨不得现在就飞奔过去，用自己年轻又粗壮的肉棒给他好好泻火：“剛……别勾引我……”他压抑着声音，心跳已经逐渐加快。  
才洗完澡的剛裸着身体，上身靠在床头，双腿大开，柔韧的身体一低头就能看到自己的手指在蜜穴中翻弄。他把听筒凑近了自己的穴口，给光一听咕叽咕叽的水声，一边插一边放浪地叫着光一的名字：“嗯啊……光一……好想现在光一在我身边哦……这样就可以……被光一大力插干……”  
稚嫩的情人手足无措又面色潮红地享受着剛隔着电波的勾引，明明已经听过很多次的抽插声在少年安静的单人房内尤为色情和禁忌。他握住自己这根能让对方欲仙欲死的巨大，光是听着剛自慰的声音就已经坚硬如铁，一边快速撸动一边粗声喘着气。  
“嗯啊……光一……我身体好淫荡哦……这样的我你会嫌弃吗……”剛这样说着，语气里却一点都没有担心会被嫌弃的意思。  
光一一边快速撸动着自己发涨到紫红色的阴茎，一边低声哄着剛，又生怕自己的声音被家人听见：“不会，这样的剛，我最喜欢了，剛自己插着舒服吗……”  
“唔……聊胜于无……还是被光一……顶着……最舒服了……”剛的声音甜腻，光一想在里面溺死。  
“啊……哈……自己这样摁着……要高潮了……啊……”电话里的剛丝毫不掩饰自己的快感，蜷曲着脚趾射了出来，垫在身下的浴巾也已经被自己的骚水浸湿，持久选手堂本光一却还没射出来。  
光一的妈妈这时来敲门，让他下楼吃水果，他只能快速跟剛告别：“对不起啊剛……我妈叫我下楼……”  
剛已经高潮过一次了，软软地喘着气，娇声回应着：“嗯……光一还没射出来呢吧？辛～苦～啦～”小恶魔一般恶作剧似的调戏着光一。  
挂断了电话以后，光一把还挺着的阴茎塞进了内裤，斜向上放着，迅速换上了宽大的睡裤，尽量让自己的裆部不要太明显，才走出了房门。  
憋着没射出来的滋味真难受，光一想着剛这个坏蛋把自己挑逗得这么硬，自己又要硬着肉棒应付爸妈上下楼，就觉得很不爽。他黑着脸吃着水果，引得爸爸一阵担忧，不停问他是不是学习或者交友上遇到了什么麻烦。  
光妈憋着笑看了儿子一眼，拦住了爸爸连珠炮似的提问：“还不明白吗？是荷尔蒙在作祟。”  
知子莫如母，光一听完就闹了个大红脸：“妈你不要说了……”说完又慌张地往自己嘴巴里不停塞着蜜瓜。  
“啊……原来是这个！哈哈，长大了呀，哈哈。”当爹的干巴巴笑了几声，便不再说话。  
堂本家的小孩，有足够的自由去爱别人，为爱受伤，为爱苦恼，为爱欣喜。  
回到卧室，光一收到了剛的视频，是自慰后的自拍：剛把还沾着大量蜜液的手指放到嘴边，淫水已经顺着食指和中指的指缝流到了手背上，他直勾勾盯着镜头，伸出舌尖，舔着每一根指头，从指尖到根部。  
光一看着这段不足五秒的视频，继续撸动着自己差点被憋坏了的肉茎，射出了浓白的液体。  
他觉得自己很没出息，明明被对方气到，甚至怨恨得不行，却还是要看着对方的视频打飞机，这真的是太没尊严了吧。  
一想到剛还要继续出差六天，光一就有点心烦。这种心情不上不下的日子还要过六天，简直是一种煎熬。他决定等剛回来以后彻底问清楚，这样至少能停止自己的胡乱猜测。  
终于到了剛回来的日子，光一按耐不住内心的悸动，剛早早跟他约好在家里见面：“我家惠今天晚上要去看他爱豆的演唱会，你晚上在家等我吧。”随即又细心地告知了他家里的密码，方便他进门。  
光一忘记了之前的委屈，一放学就抓起书包跑了过去。欢爱的地点离是离学校很近的堂本剛自宅，这个设定让他脸红耳热。他特意看了看周围没什么人，才一闪身进入了院门。  
大房子里空无一人，光一自己打开冰箱，倒了一杯冰乌龙茶，坐在沙发上无聊地刷着手机。  
直到他看到一篇新闻推送。  
令人在意的标题灼得他眼睛发热：《堂本剛夜会帅气后辈，空窗多年ins大胆示爱。》  
也许是之前对剛的搜索太少，睡到手之后更没有怎么搜索过，光一甚至不知道剛还有一个公开的ins账号。  
他颤抖着双手打开链接，差一点没拿稳自己的手机，只能把手机放在茶几上，弯腰看着。  
文章先是放上了十几张实锤照片，调成了黑白色调。剛和杰西在一个没什么人又装饰奢华的西餐厅内对坐着，干杯，对视着微笑，甚至还有杰西喂剛吃甜品的镜头，最后两张照片是将近一米九的杰西搂着小小一只的剛一起出了餐厅，然后是在酒店走廊里拍到的两人一起进入同一个房间的重锤。记者还特意强调，这是跟踪了堂本剛半年以来第一次拍到如此分量的双人合照，剛由于不胜酒力只能被杰西搀扶着走回房间。最后又惯例回顾了堂本剛这些年的作品，也顺便宣传了一下杰西目前是事务所力推的新人。  
照片下面的小字特意标出了时间，大概是剛出差的第三天。  
文章末尾补充了剛的ins截图，内容是一张和杰西的双人自拍，掌镜的是杰西，果然高大帅气，宽肩窄腰，显得身边的剛更加小鸟依人，脸仿佛只有一个大福那么小。配文是：“和最喜欢的后辈一起出差，真的帮了我很多忙，谢谢你哦，杰西君。”  
光一找到那个ins账号，点赞量已破百万，评论里无论是剛的粉丝还是路人纷纷都在送祝福，点赞量最高的评论是来自杰西账号的留言：“能帮到前辈是我的荣幸，以后的日子请多多关照。”  
他心情复杂地翻了翻那天和剛的聊天记录，对方不到八点就跟自己说想要早点休息，两人还互道了晚安。  
而记者写的时间，却是那天的深夜十一点。  
光一深深感觉到被欺骗，愤怒地想要离开，他觉得自己的一腔真心都被堂本剛踩在地上狠狠践踏，然后嫌踩得不够碎还继续使劲用脚掌碾了几下。  
他觉得自己很可悲，从头到尾都在自作多情罢了，除去做爱时候那些不算数的承诺，堂本剛何时对他动过心呢？他之前一直想要问清楚，现在看来也没有当面质问的必要了，一切都有了答案：他不过是剛想要培养的一个年轻又一身蛮力的固定炮友，而事业有成可以协助剛的杰西，才是被剛选中的人生伴侣。  
正当他大脑一片空白地起身，就又收到了剛的信息：“今天真是不好意思，我晚上突然有了个饭局，等下回家换一件衣服就要出门了。”即使在这段话之后配了个可爱的动图，也无法让光一开心哪怕一点点。他不想继续这样不清不楚下去了，走到玄关处却听到了院子外面车子发动的声音。  
光一不知道怎么想的，打开了可视对讲，盯着门口的情况。剛从一辆陌生的车上下来，绵软的声音透过对讲屏幕传到了光一的耳朵里：“停在这里没关系的，我换件衣服很快就出来。”  
车里的人体贴入微，一直把剛送到了大门口，那张熟悉的脸不是杰西又是谁？  
他进退两难，失去了思考能力，僵直地站在玄关，直到剛推门进来。  
“光一？”剛进门的时候差点撞到光一怀里，“真是对不起……收到我信息了吗？”他一脸歉意，轻轻拽着光一的袖子。  
看着光一没反应，他一边换着鞋子，一边跟光一说着：“你这小孩怎么不讲话的？今天可能要很晚才回来了……等我回来有话对你说。你要回家的话也可以，在我房间里等我也行……但等到惠回来了你就不能来客厅呆着了，呆在卧室我就怕你嫌闷……诶？吃饭了吗？”剛换完鞋子转身问到，却被光一发狠的眼神吓一跳，还没有机会开口问出是怎么回事，他的嘴唇就狠狠被光一吻上。  
光一看了那篇新闻，想也知道剛要对他说的话是什么，不过就是想终结这段荒唐的关系罢了。他一边大力吸吮着剛略微干涩的唇，一边撕扯着剛的衣服，剥掉了剛的裤子以后发现里面是一件T字裤，光一更是震怒。一边拽着内裤侧边细细的带子，一边用冰冷的声音问道：“穿这么骚的内裤是想勾引谁呢？”  
他又把剛上身白色T恤的领口拽开，大力撕开一道口子，T恤从剛的胳膊上被剥落，松松垮垮地挂在腰上。  
剛被这小孩突如其来的发情给吓一跳，但嘴里还是泄出了满足的呻吟：“啊……嗯啊……光一别闹……我着急出门啦……啊……”  
光一吸着他的脖子，留下了深深的吻痕，揉搓着剛裸在外面的两颗微微颤抖着的乳头：“这样也能让你浪叫吗？谁这么干你你都会爽的是不是？你在涩谷中央街散步光是看着街上的alpha是不是也会自动流水啊？这么骚就该被一群alpha轮着上！”他被嫉恨吞噬着，嘴里不住地说出伤人的话，剛怔怔地听着，眼泪不知不觉流了下来。光一却没有注意到这一幕，头埋在剛的胸前，把剛的乳头吸成红肿的模样，接着又把对方的身体按下去，让剛的脸直面着自己那根由于醋意和连续几天的禁欲而比平时更加红紫粗壮的阴茎。  
“吃下去，你不是最喜欢了吗？”光一语带轻蔑说着，用力捏住剛的两腮，把剛的嘴巴翘开，肉棒长驱直入插了进去，直捣喉咙，让剛又被呛出了几滴眼泪。他固定住剛的头，前后移动着腰胯，又烫又硬的坚挺在剛的嘴巴里快速抽插着，丝毫不管剛被这样对待是否舒服，他只是把对方的嘴巴当成了泄欲工具。剛被这样机械地穿刺着喉咙，眼神放空地自下而上看着光一，嘴巴唔唔地说着不成句子的破碎的话语，由于含着光一的巨物，已经无法让人听清楚。  
光一看着剛楚楚可怜又泛着泪光的双眼，就算是有多大的怨气，心里也有了一丝不忍。他死死地把剛抵在自己的身体和墙面中间，让剛背对着自己，双手扶住他的腰。  
剛仿佛一个训练有素的性爱机器，被摁住腰的瞬间就踮着脚尖翘起屁股，准备迎接对方的穿插。就算内心被光一的暴言打击到，他此刻也不过是个沉浸在性欲中的淫娃，光一的信息素铺天盖地，在接吻的时候他就已经被刺激出了爱液。  
没有多少浓情蜜语，更没有什么前戏，光一的脸色阴沉到可怕，对准泛着水光的蜜穴一插而入。剛发出一声吃痛的呻吟，随即因为每一次进出自己的骚点都被龟头刮蹭着，又开始了浪叫：“啊……啊……不要……嗯……光一今天……好可怕……轻点……啊……”他的右脸被光一摁到冰冷的墙面上，随着每一次的撞击，颧骨蹭着墙，几下子就把剛嫩嫩的皮肤蹭出了血丝。  
“光一……轻点……好痛……求你……嗯啊……不要……轻点啊……”类似的淫叫光一听得多了，以为剛只是在助性，他继续大力穿刺着，不断擦过能让剛欲仙欲死浑身酥软的点：“痛？你不是很享受吗？骚水这么多，还在这求饶？”仿佛一个没有感情的打桩机器，他挺动着腰，说着狠心的话。  
剛好不容易才在光一没那么用力抓着的腰的功夫，用双臂撑起自己的上身，以便离墙面更远。  
起身的时候，墙上已经有了一点点不是很明显的血迹。  
“骚穴怎么变这么紧？这几天每天都在被人干吧？怎么还这么紧？”光一加深着冲刺的距离，抓着剛的双肩，在他耳边问着。剛全身赤裸，只有被撕剩一半的T恤晃晃荡荡挂在腰上，让他显得娇小可怜又充满了色欲。  
“没有……光一……没有被人……嗯啊……好舒服……继续插我……没有被人干……嗯啊……只想着你一个人……”剛的敏感点被不停研磨，骚水已经掉在了玄关的理石地面上，滴滴答答，小小一滩，“光一的肉棒……干我最舒服了……啊……顶到那里了……”剛被继续冲刺着，带着哭腔回应道。  
“没人？我看你被那个杰西伺候得很舒服嘛，人家还送你送到家门口。”光一继续问着，却丝毫没有减慢插穴的速度。剛粉嫩的肉穴比之前要紧窄，费力吞吐着光一那几乎有可乐瓶一般粗细的爆着青筋的肉棒，却在每一次抽出的时候追着光一的龟头紧紧地咬合着，贪婪地想要更多。  
“你听我解释……嗯……啊啊……要被光一……插死了……好舒服……要上天了……”剛仰着头，保养得当白嫩的脖颈都透着色气，刚刚被吸出的吻痕印在上面更显的突出，“啊啊……光一……好棒……快点……就要高潮了……继续插我的骚穴……嗯啊……好喜欢被光一……这样猛插……啊……”  
光一想不到在这种情况剛都能发浪，他的肉棒愤怒到上面的青筋都在抖，脱下衬衫继续插干着：“怎么，被我这样强上还能出这么多水，你真是个骚货无误了。”仿佛要把这几天的等待和今天看完那条新闻的怒气都化作抽插剛的骚穴点动力，光一比以往还要卖力，“在外人面前就跟人家人模人样地约会，到我这就像个母狗一样被我插，堂本桑，你是精分吗？”他的语气充满着讽刺。  
“不是的……你误会了……啊……好深……光一……真的误会了……嗯啊……事情不是你……啊……哈……好爽……想象的那样……哈……”剛想好好解释，却被光一的肉棒插到连一个完整的句子都说不出，“光一……对不起……啊……哈……别生气……嗯啊……好大……好烫……受不了了……”光一之前听过剛在叫床时候说过的一切山盟海誓，自然不会把这句当真。  
他的食指和中指也跟着肉棒一起插进了剛一片湿软的甬道里，紧贴在阴茎下方，摸到了剛的紧窄里面凸起的那个敏感点，一边用手指不停向下抠弄摁压着，一边进行最后的冲刺。  
“唔……光一……好舒服……腰好酸啊……嗯啊……就是那里……哈……哈啊……给我……快……都给我……射在我里面……嗯啊……”光一仿佛顶弄得到剛的五脏六腑，一阵阵酥麻传到了四肢百骸，被刺激着敏感点的剛，后穴不断收缩着，惹得光一更加发狂地猛干着。  
蜜汁越来越多，顺着光一的指缝流到手背上，逐渐的整个手背和手掌手腕被浸上，剛的快感从尾椎开始攀升着，大脑像是盛放出烟花，“唔唔……这样被干着……真的要死了……要被……哈……光一的大肉棒给……干死了……干死我了……光一……我要到了……要高潮了……”剛对着墙壁射出了一股股浓精，和之前连续几天不停跟光一做爱时候射出来的稀薄精液完全不同。光一抽出手指，动作逐渐失控，积攒了几天的精液大股大股地射了进去，烫得剛又一阵发抖，嘴里细细地呻吟着，像只乞食的奶猫。  
抽出了肉棒以后，剛的穴口还是微微张着，大量的精液混着淫水掉落在地上。  
光一完全不想清理剛的菊穴，冷冰冰地看了一眼由于快感而不停收缩的泛红穴口，穿好了衬衫，转身出门。  
等在外面的杰西看到大门开启，还以为是前辈出来了。他已经抽了快一包烟，没想到前辈换一件衣服要这么久。  
迎上前去却发现是陌生的高中生，他一愣，又侧身给光一让了路。  
剛像一个残破的布偶，脖子上布满了吻痕，一侧颧骨带着血丝，菊穴一开一合，里面还残留着精液，他跪坐在玄关口，怅然若失。  
“那孩子看到新闻了吧……”剛又自责又难过地想着，又马上起身上楼换衣服。  
他自己去浴室快速又随意地清理了一下，然后挑了一件宽松的裙子，避免蹭到后穴，又挑了件黑色的长袍，最后不忘抓一条围巾以便挡住脖子，然后踩了一双蛇纹鞋匆匆出门。  
杰西终于看到了自己的前辈，却等来了一个红着眼圈脖子上有斑驳吻痕的堂本剛。  
他心疼地上前，又体贴地打开车门，待前辈坐稳了才发动了车。  
“是刚才出门那孩子？”杰西看着路面，语气让人摸不透。  
“是……”剛叹了一口气，“他看到了，而且不听我解释。”他怔怔地看着车窗外，眼角又流下了一滴泪。  
杰西仿佛有预料一样，并没有看剛那边一眼，拿了几抽纸，递了过去：“擦擦，现在的孩子真莽，给你弄成这样。”又看了看剛的脸颊：“这边还被蹭出血了，他不会是用强的吧……”  
“没有……你别误会，我是自愿的，”剛忙不迭地解释抽噎着，用纸巾擦着眼角，他只敢贴上去吸干眼泪，不敢轻轻揉，怕揉了以后眼眶变红，等下更没法见人了，“也能理解……他不知道这些……也好，这个世界太复杂了，还是别去伤害他。”  
剛拿出手机，拉黑了光一所有的联系方式，眼泪更加滂沱。明明只是一次萍水相逢，他却好似和几十年的感情诀别一般痛苦绝望。


End file.
